Sakura Branch
by LilAngel12558
Summary: Spring is just beginning and the sakura trees haven't even started to bloom yet. Except for one. The first blossom of the year. ShiShiPalletshippingShigeSato ONESHOT


Sakura Branch

Disclaimer: don't own and never will.

The cool air breathed lightly on a group of three that was silently making their way towards wherever the next town lay. The sun was shining brightly and the plant life was coming back to life from another hard winter. The three had small smiles plastered on their faces. The first was an older male with darker skin and a head of spiky, brown hair. The second was a girl with bright orange hair that she had pulled up into a ponytail at the side of her head and pale skin. The third was a smaller boy with hair the color of a raven's wings and sun kissed skin.

"What a nice day!" The orange haired girl exclaimed. The others nodded in agreement. "We should take the day off and just enjoy the moment. What do you think, Satoshi?"

The boy's smile grew slightly before answering, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. You think that that would be okay, Takeshi?" The raven haired boy looked over at the oldest of the trio, awaiting his response. The brunette agreed happily.

"Great! I saw a great spot that we could hang out at!" The girl exclaimed, jovially grabbing Satoshi's hand and dragging him off. Takeshi chuckled lightly at Kasumi's eagerness before following. They had only been walking for a short while before the girl stopped next to a stream.

"Oh, wow!" The smaller boy looked around in appreciation. There were blossoming flowers all around the stream and sakura trees that hung out over one large boulder. None of the trees seemed to be in bloom quite yet, which was to be expected since it was still so early in the year.

"Isn't it great? It's the perfect place to have a picnic or something," Kasumi said in an innocent voice while she eyed Takeshi.

"Hmm...I could be imagining things again, but I'm pretty sure that Kasumi wants me to cook up some lunch," The spiky haired brunette said with amusement coating his deeper voice. The orange haired girl blushed.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. And we can let the pokemon out as well," The youngest said. He smiled as everyone nodded in agreement before releasing all of the small beasts. Kasumi and Takeshi did not wait long before they released theirs to join those of the raven haired boy.

After a small amount of time, Takeshi was cooking all kinds of different foods for both the trainers and the pokemon, Kasumi played by the stream with her water beasts, and Satoshi was laying on the large rock and looking up at the sakura trees that were just budding yet had no blossoms. The aroma of the flowers and stews wafted to the small boy's nose and put him into a daydreaming state. Before his consciousness faded into a light slumber, the boy's brown eyes caught the sight of one small, beautiful pink flower: the first sakura blossom of the year. Satoshi smiled sleepily at the lovely bloom. It stood alone on a small branch of buds that hung so that it was only slightly too high up for the small boy to reach. And with that, he fell asleep.

The air was cool and the sun hidden by white, puffy clouds. It was early spring and the earth was still adjusting to the newfound warmth of the sun. The flowers were just beginning to bloom and the trees regained their leaves and color.

Two young boys no older than eight ran around laughing as they resumed playing a game of pokemon trainers. One had spiky brown hair and green eyes while the smaller one had black hair and chocolate brown eyes. They ran into a small wooded area and then straight into a clearing before the smallest tackled the brunette. They lay on the ground laughing and panting, trying to catch their breaths. After a few moments, when their breathing calmed and their laughter died into light giggles the two looked at each other with happiness filling their eyes. The black haired child, arms still clutching the older of the two, rested his head on the other's chest lightly. They stayed like that for a few moments before the brunette cautiously rested his arm around the raven haired boy's waist.

"Sato..." The brunette whispered quietly. The raven haired youth looked up with his large brown eyes in question. The older kid smiled gently before motioning towards a small tree that stood nearby. "Look, Sato. It's the first sakura blossom of the year." Indeed, there was only one almost white, pink flower on a branch that hung somewhat low to the ground. It was only slightly too tall for the youngest child to reach, but just low enough for the brunette to grab a hold of.

"Oh, wow! It's so pretty," The little raven haired boy cried out. He removed himself from the position he was in and ran over to the flower. The brunette giggled as the boy reached for it, only to be disappointed by his shortness. But the little boy persisted, even trying to stand on the tips of his toes. Finally, after so long, the boy gave up and hung his head.

"Sato, what's wrong?" the older brunette question him, gently placing a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. Tears were building up in the chocolate brown eyes, and the brunette swiped them away. "Don't cry, Sato."

"But...they're too high, Geru! I can't reach them," the boy explained and sniffled. The spiky haired boy drew the other into a tight hug.

"Tell you what. I'll get it for you, but only if you promise to do something for me," the green eyed boy said. The small boy looked up with curiosity in his eyes. He nodded lightly and the brunette smiled. The raven haired boy opened his mouth, but the older boy beat him to it. "I'll get the branch for you only if you promise to stay with me forever." The chocolate eyed boy looked at him innocently before breaking out into a large, happy grin.

"I was going to do that anyways, Shigeru! I promise!" he said happily. The brunette smiled jovially before standing on the tips of his toes and reached for the branch with the lone blossom. He grabbed a hold of the branch and snapped it, bringing the end of it down. He gave the small branch to the raven haired boy who accepted it merrily. With a giggle, the black haired boy clutched onto the slightly taller youth and yelled a happy thank you.

"Satoshi...Satoshi, wake up. Lunch is ready." A black haired mumbled before slowly opening his eyes. Kasumi smiled down at him. "Hey, sleepyhead, it's about time. Come on, Takeshi made us a huge meal!" The orange haired girl said. Satoshi smiled and nodded before he climbed off of the boulder. While Kasumi ran back to the area in which the dark skinned male waited for them with a smile, the raven haired boy stayed behind and looked up at a lone sakura blossom.

"_You have to promise to stay with me forever." _Satoshi smiled sadly. He turned away from the pinkish flower and headed for the others. _"I was going to do that anyways! Promise!" _He sat down next to his two friends.

'Shigeru...I'm still with you.' He looked back at the first sakura blossom of the year. 'My heart is still with you.'

-End?-

Anyhow! You know the drill! Read and Review please! Flames are also welcome. –nod- flame if you must! Just SOMETHING!


End file.
